


Fifty Shades of Bucky

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because who hasn't fantasied about being dominated by Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Bucky

"Do you trust me?" 

Bucky's words hung in the air as you stared up at the shackles that were suspended from the ceiling. When he said he wanted to experiment more in the bedroom, you thought new sex positions or maybe some sex toys but nothing like this. His warm flesh hand cupped your chin, tilting you up to his eyes. You could see the softness in his eyes, wanting to make sure you were fine with all of this before he began. 

"Yes I trust you, Bucky." You stutter your heart beginning to race while he unbuckled the shackles. 

"Very good. Now take off his clothes." 

He stands watching as you slowly slide off your dress, his eyes darkening with lust when you slip off your bra and panties. He walks over to you, giving you a gentle kiss before stretching your arms above your head, chaining them up. He took a few steps back, his eyes racking over you. 

"You look so beautiful chained up like this." 

Bucky disappears behind you, you can hear him rummaging through the drawers of a near by table. Your heart feels like it's going to beat right out of your chest. You know you can trust Bucky not to do anything to hurt you but you still feel a slight surge of fear coursing through your body. When he returns wearing nothing but his black slacks with light dancing off his metal arm and his chiseled God like chest, that fear begins to turn to excited anticipation. He lifted a piece of black material "now if this becomes to much for you I want you to say red and we will stop immediately. Tell me what word you will use." 

"Red." You say in a whisper as he ties the blindfold over your eyes. The room going dark. 

"Good girl." He whispered, kissing down along your neck. You hear him step away then nothing but your shaky breath. You jump when you feel something delicate and soft trail down between your breasts. The cool leather sending a pulse of excitement between your thighs. "What are you feeling?" Bucky whispers, circling the crop along your breast. 

"Fear mixed with excitement." 

"You have nothing to fear. You know I would never do anything to hurt you." He draws another circle, teasingly, barely touching you. The crop swooshes through the air, landing sharply on your breast. You gasp at the sensation, the pain turning to pleasure as his lips soothe your tingling skin. He repeated this several more times, each time kissing and licking the pain away with his warm mouth. 

He drew a line down your body, gently rubbing it along your throbbing aching slit. The crop smacks three times in quick secession right near your clit, the pain quickly turning into a desperate need for more. 

"More." You softly moan. 

He circles the crop gently a few times before snapping the crop against your aching center. Again and again the leather strikes, bringing a pain laced with a pleasure you had never felt before. You pull on the chains, your body begging, pleading for release with each blow of the crop. 

"Bucky, please." 

"Please what?" He growls in your ear. The crop snapping against your breast again. 

"Fuck me, please. I need you." Your voice laced with lustful need. 

"Not until you come for me." 

You softly whimper and before you know it the crop swishes in the air and strikes your throbbing clit again again, until your coming screaming, chanting his name as the wave of pleasure surges through your body. Before you have a chance to catch your breath Bucky grabs your hips guiding you over to the wall. You hear the zipper of his pants and feel the warm tip of cock rubbing, teasing along your slit before filling you in one giant thrust. 

He cries out as you stretch around every inch of him. You wrap your leg around his strong muscular thigh, forcing him deeper inside you. Bucky pulls off your blindfold, his eyes burning with desire as he works himself in and out of your wet center. He laces his fingers with yours, eyes locked on yours. You tilt your head crashing your lips against his, kissing him deeply, sucking and biting at his full delectable lips. 

It's not long before you feel yourself on the brink again. Feeling how close you are, Bucky picks up his pace knowing exactly what you need. He slips his metal hand between you, finding your clit, fingers circling and with just a thought he makes them pulse and vibrate against you. He breaks from your kiss, leaning into your ear and whispering how sexy and amazing you are in his Russian tongue, coaxing you to come all over his cock. 

With that he sends you flying, coming hard. Your screams of pleasure echoing through the tiny room. Your throbbing pussy pulling him along with you, spilling every last drop of himself inside you. He slows his pace as you both come down from your high and gently kissing you. 

"That was amazing, Bucky." You grin excitedly as he undid the chains one at a time and gently rubbing your sore wrist. 

"I'm glad you liked it. I thought for a brief moment that you would run screaming for the hills when I brought you here." He softly smiled, placing feather light kisses along your wrists. 

"I'll admit I was a little frightened at first, but I know you would never do anything to hurt me. And that you would stop if it was too much for me." You cup his face in your hands, gently kissing him again. "I love you, Bucky." 

"I love you too." 

"Now when can we do that again?" You ask with a wicked grin. 

Bucky chuckles "anytime you want Beautiful."


End file.
